The present invention relates to a combination of liquid containers, more particularly one which is made of both plastic and metallic materials to be attractive, and can be stably supported on flat surface as well as provide the user with convenience in use.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional liquid container 10 with a cap depressible for ejecting the content is usually used for containing shampoo, detergent, bathing cream, etc. and has a depressible cap 101, an upper part 102, and a lower main holding part 103. The lower part 103 usually has a cylindrical shape, and is made of plastics.
Because there are many kinds of contents to be contained in containers of such type such as shampoo, bathing cream, detergent, and skin, toner, a user usually has to buy many containers of such type, and arrange them together in the bathroom. The user would find that it is inconvenient to use these containers because he/she has to arrange them again in order for them to be placed tidily after they are used to eject the contents. In addition, the containers can""t be supported on a flat surface such as a table and a shelf relatively stably because they are separately placed on the surface, and therefore are likely to fall over when the user depresses the cap repeatedly for ejecting the contents. And, the containers are prone to fall over also because they are made of plastic materials that are light in weight.
Furthermore, the containers look cheap and are not very attractive because they are only made of plastic materials, and has only a monotonous cylindrical shape.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a combination of liquid containers having caps depressible for ejecting the contents that can overcome the disadvantages of the above mentioned liquid container.
The combination of liquid containers of the present invention includes several plastic holding parts, a metallic upper part, and a metallic lower part. The holding parts each has an upper outlet portion for a depressible cap to be connected thereto. The upper and the lower parts are respectively mounted around the outer sides of the tops, and the outer sides of the holding parts, which are closely arranged together, so as to provide stability to the liquid containers.
The combination of liquid containers allows the user to easily place the liquid containers in position tidily after he has used same. And, the metallic parts help the plastic containing parts look relatively valuable and attractive. In addition, the combination doesn""t prone to fall over because it has more area of contact with a surface than a single container.